


堕魔

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: 从欺骗神的那一刻起，就要知道 ，这是危险的。





	1. Chapter 1

堕魔

 

黑暗总是能给一切罪恶织一件藏匿身形的衣物，也许天并没有黑，但是狂欢已经开始。嘈杂的声音从远处隐隐约约传进耳里，Loki躺在柔软的毯子里精神不振，黑色的猫耳蔫耷下去，翠绿色的眼睛底下全是乌青。

他很累，但是他还不被允许睡觉。

因为夜的狂欢刚刚拉开帷幕，神的力量让黑夜白天都听从他的指挥，让太阳只有在需要的时候才会升起，让月亮只有不必要的时候才落下。

“把他带过来。”

魔王终于发令，Loki被从毯子里拎出来，然后套上黑色的修女长袍----在那层黑色布料下，他不着寸缕。他瘦弱的脚踝上有镣铐在他行动的时候叮当作响，直到响声停下，他站在一堆恶魔之中抬起头。

神堕成的魔王在王座上盯着他，眼神里是复杂的情感，痛苦与欲望交织成黑色的网，而他自己在网中央。

周围的黑暗气息浓郁的让Loki的毛发微微炸开，他本来就是对危险极其敏感的猫，而此刻却站在危险中央。魔王冲他点头，他迈开脚一步一步往王座上走，镣铐继续发出叮当的响声，似乎变得越来越沉重。

“害怕了？”

Thor捏住Loki的下巴，无论小猫装的多么淡定，身体却还是在战栗。

Loki嘴角扯出笑容，准备用他的甜言蜜语再一次欺骗神放过他。然而他没有来得及吐出一个单词就被狠狠掐住了脖子，已经堕魔的神不再会听信他所谓信徒的谎言，因为那些是他痛苦的根源。

有力的手掌掐住他脆弱的脖颈往上提，几乎是让他双脚离地。空气被剥离的感觉让Loki惊慌失措，他抓住Thor的胳膊，眼睛里满是祈求。

“Th……or……”

声音唤回了Thor的理智，他松了手，让Loki跌落在地，然后又把他抱到腿上。Loki猛烈的咳嗽，Thor轻轻拍着他的后背像是在甜言蜜语哄一只猫。Loki想要躲开他的手，却被强硬的捏住后颈。

 

自从哄骗神的那一刻开始，他就应该知道，这是一件危险的事情。

Thor的唇落在Loki的脸上，Loki修长的腿被分开跨坐在Thor腿上，黑色的长袍上移，露出他光洁的小腿。Thor抓着他的头发迫使他仰头，对方生硬的胡茬磨过他的下巴，温热的舌头顶开他的嘴唇和牙关，强迫他的舌头与之交缠。

有口水从合不上的嘴角下滑，因为Thor捏着他的下巴不让他合上。水滴落到黑色布料上，很快消失不见，Loki感受到Thor的手已经在他身后蠢蠢欲动。

在底下坐满了妖魔鬼怪的公开场合，魔王要当众侵犯他。

“不要……”

Loki试图反抗，而Thor的手掌已经不容拒绝的摸进了他的衣服里，反正他的衣服也只是一块欲盖弥彰的布而已。Thor长驱直入的用手指顶开他身后的小穴，没有任何润滑步骤，粗粝的指节就那样侵犯进他的体内，来回抽查着。

Thor抓住Loki的手腕，拉着他贴近自己的怀里，在他的耳边低语。

“来啊，继续欺骗我啊，用那些淫荡色情的语调。”

神还清晰记得，当他在云端听见祷告的时候，小修女捧着十字架说一些俏皮的话语，勾引他现身去见一见自己的信徒。然后就沦陷在甜言蜜语里一发不可收拾。

“你现在怎么不说了，我不再是你爱戴的神了吗？”

手指用力的插到深处，Loki短促的尖叫了一下又把声音掐熄于喉咙。Thor把绑在头发上的红色丝带扯下来，一圈又一圈的绕在Loki手腕上，那样看起来像是他的流血。Loki的手腕被绑到一起套上Thor的脖子，Thor满意的看着他的“主动”，奖赏性的亲亲他的额头，然后手指继续在他体内侵犯，直到身体因为保护自己的本能而分泌出粘液。

Loki咬牙接受着身体的变化，他可以自愿去欺骗神，诱惑神，但却不喜欢别人逼迫他做自己不愿做的事情。

他不喜欢Thor，从头至尾。他用那些诱惑的语调把神骗下人间来，不过是为了盗取他的神力增长自己的修为罢了。

而Thor却像着了魔一样为他疯狂，偏执而又顽固的想要得到他的爱。

“你不爱我了吗？”

Thor在他耳边呢喃，然后吩咐人给他端来最烈的酒。手指从Loki的体内离开，沾了些许冰凉的液体又插回去，Loki知道那是什么，他挣扎起来，酒液侵蚀脆弱的肠道让他的下体宛如起火，Loki蹬着小腿想要逃离Thor的怀抱。Thor狠狠把他按了回去，提醒他这里还有很多人看着他。

猫是最要面子最优雅的生物不是？

那些妖魔鬼怪都是Thor新的追随者，堕魔后的神可比原本恶魔力量还大，所以他们趋利避害，都来这寻找一片庇护。这样倒是让Thor比当神的时候拥有更多信徒了。

不过他想要拴住的“信徒”只有一个。

耳边的欢笑声，叫骂声和听不清的恶魔语让Loki的身体开始绷紧，Thor又用手指强硬的把他操开，Thor没有掀开他的衣服，但是当着这么多人的面，谁都清楚的知道Thor的手在干什么。

魔王大人在把曾经欺骗过他的小黑猫操出水来。

“唔……别……”

烈酒似乎麻痹了他的大脑，Loki感觉浑身没有一丝力气，但他还在抗拒Thor在这么多人面前侵犯他。

“你这个伪神，我从来都不爱你。”

“我知道。”

Thor的脸色阴沉下来，端起旁边的酒洒在Loki的头上，然后用舌头去舔那些辣味的液体再推送至Loki的口腔。他用力的按着Loki的后脑，夺取Loki的所有空气。

大腿上的布料被掀开，Loki发狠的咬住了Thor的舌头，直到鲜血的味道在两人嘴里炸开。Thor还是没有停止动作，他掀开Loki最后的遮羞布，握住了他脆弱的性器。

Loki抗拒被这样的羞辱，但他无能为力。Thor尝到了一丝绝望的味道，这让他兴奋起来。

你也尝到这种味道了吗，在你撕开一切谎言，我堕魔的那个夜晚，陪伴我的可是比这还要痛苦和绝望的感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

堕魔2

 

疼痛让Loki的猫尾显露出来，炸开毛的尾巴不断拍打Thor的胳膊，而Thor却抓住他尾巴把它和手指并到一起向他的体内塞去。自己的毛发剐蹭到敏感的内壁，Loki的身体剧烈收缩着要把Thor赶出去。

“唔嗯......”

血液混着口水滴落下来，将黑色的布料再次打湿，Loki扭动着身子想要躲开Thor越来越用力的手，虽然一开始适应了一些，但是Thor又加进了手指，还拽着他的尾巴。他好像失去了对他自己的尾巴的控制权，一点力气都使不上的被Thor绕在手上，用尖部的毛毛来戳刺他的肠道内壁。

Thor用胳膊固定住他的腰，把他按到自己的胸膛上。Loki可以清晰的感受到神跳动的心脏，那里蕴含着足以摧毁他千百次的力量，但也写满了对他的渴求。

这颗心在为他饱受苦痛，Loki垂眸笑起来。无论是在神面前，还是魔王面前，他总归是胜一筹的。

 

“笑什么？”

Thor用手掌托住Loki的脸，无论是变成修女的模样还是他原本的模样，Loki笑起来的时候都媚态万千，魅力十足。翠绿的眸子眯起一半，仿佛世间所有光芒都盛在里面。而被他笑着的时候盯着看，哪怕明知道那是嘲讽，Thor的心也会漏跳一拍。

他已经沉迷在这样的笑容里无数次，并且为其跌下神坛，落入黑暗，染上猩红。

Loki眯着眼睛在温热的手掌心蹭了一下，就像一只乖顺的猫对主人会做的举动那样。然而这只猫满嘴谎言，并没有真正的顺从。于是他张口咬住了Thor的手腕，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤，猩红的血珠一滴滴滚落，砸到地上炸开一朵朵血花。

Thor用力的一扯Loki的尾巴，对方吃痛的松开了嘴，大颗的泪珠从眼睛里滚出来。Loki收回尾巴委屈的看着Thor，哪怕他嘴角还带着自己的血，他这幅模样都让Thor心软。

“对不起，Loki.......”

松开手的Thor把Loki抱到怀里哄了又哄，揉着他的尾巴拍打他的后背。Loki畏缩在他的怀里，浑身颤抖着似乎在害怕。猫咪都是趋利避害的生物，他们胆小却又骄纵，要哄。

Thor亲吻Loki的头发低声祈求他原谅。

Loki舔了舔Thor的喉结，眼睛里露出狡黠的光，然而魔王看不见，他正在专心哄着他的心上人。

喉咙被咬住的时候Thor真切的愤怒了，他居然又一次在被这个骗子欺骗。他居然真的相信了他的眼泪和他楚楚可怜的眼神，那些欺骗过他无数次的东西。就像修女故意被玫瑰上的刺刺伤手，却要靠在他的怀里怪神把那些花儿造的不好，引诱他赞同那些辱神的观点。

Thor捏着Loki的后颈把他从自己的脖子上扯下来，他抬手堵住鲜血直流的伤口，然后把Loki抗上肩头离席，没有人敢问魔王要去哪里，只从他的眼睛里就能看到滔天的怒火。

“我居然再一次的相信了你。”

Loki被狠狠摔到床上，他的脑袋撞到床柱发出咚的一声响，还没有来得及去揉一揉后脑，Thor就抓住他的脚踝把他扯向自己。身上的衣物因为这个动作而一直上移堆积在胸口处。

Thor强硬的掰开他的腿把腰卡进去，然后用手掐住他胸前的红点往外拉扯，Loki发出痛呼。Thor扯下金色帷幔塞在他的嘴里，俯身去用力咬他胸膛上的肉。Loki战栗着看他，眼睛里满是疼痛逼出的泪水，他的泪腺很发达，惯会用眼泪骗人。

魔王决定再也不会去相信他，哪怕伤害他，只要把他留在自己身边就好。

既然你不肯爱我，那你也不能爱别人，我要你的世界，除我之外再无一人。

“既然你不肯爱我。”

Thor痛苦的呢喃，然后生硬的直接顶入，翠色眼睛里滚出的泪水越来越大颗。魔王抓着Loki的腿然后大开大合的肏弄着他，把他扳成对折，一下一下狠狠的顶入。

火辣辣的痛感由穴口一直蔓延到深处，似乎一开始的酒精还有点麻痹作用。Thor有力的手掌掐着他的脚踝，直到掐出红痕。Loki被操的腿软，最后被扶着环上Thor的腰。Thor不再顾及他的疼痛和祈求，就那样把他操到床垫里。

等到Thor抖动着粗壮的阴茎射满他的肚子的时候，Loki已经没有任何力气再去反抗魔王，Thor拿掉他嘴里的东西，他猛烈的咳嗽起来，然而Thor很快用嘴又堵住他的嘴。

“Thor......”

Loki哑着嗓子喊神的名字，祈求神还能对他有所垂怜。

“别说话。”

Thor把Loki翻过身，摆成跪趴的姿势，然后从身后用手捂住他的嘴，再次进入他的身体。Loki腿软到支撑不住两人的重量，Thor用一只胳膊环住他的腰继续操他。

嘴被捂住，Loki的所有感觉都化作眼泪随着冲撞一下一下砸在Thor手背上。Thor操的很深，每一下都顶的他想尖叫，而猫天生的傲骨又让他努力去无视这些，努力去表现出不屑一顾的样子。

黑色的猫尾盘上Thor的腰，根根炸开的毛蹭的Thor的皮肤有些痒痒的。Thor低头含住Loki的猫耳，用牙齿轻轻碾动薄薄的耳朵，舔舐他的耳廓。

“唔........”

发痒的感觉让Loki本能的往Thor怀里缩，Thor借力直接把他抱起来抬高然后让他由着重力往下坐。

“啊........”

“我操你的时候，你也有感觉不是么？”

Thor掰过Loki的头，强迫他和自己接吻，哪怕舌头上的伤口还在疼，他也不会放弃和Loki亲吻的机会。

“不，”

“不许再说这个词。”


	3. Chapter 3

堕魔三

 

魔王的伤口好的很快，几乎第二天脖子上的伤口就已经结痂。然而被蹂躏了一夜的Loki情况却不佳，他的喉咙又干又哑，浑身发烫提不起力气。

Loki艰难的掀开眼皮，对着的是Thor健硕的胸膛，他想索求一杯水，然而他张了张嘴什么声音都没有从喉咙里发出。只有严重的鼻音伴随着他。

最终还是Thor发现他的信徒已经醒来，睁着眼睛一动不动，Thor以为他又在耍什么花样，抓着他的胳膊把他从怀里拽出来。Loki无力的挣扎了两下，用没有精神的绿眸看着他。

“在我身边就让你这么不开心么？”

“不……”

嘶哑的声音拉扯着喉咙的每一寸肌肉，最终落入魔王的耳朵。这是他最讨厌的字眼，然而一遍又一遍从Loki的嘴里吐出来。

Thor把Loki推坐起来，扯着他的头发俯身在他干裂的唇上用舌头舔了一圈，然后就捏着他的下颚用力，强迫他张开嘴。Loki皱着眉毛，他很难受，不想这个时候还要承受Thor的折磨。

然而他最不想接受的东西还是如约而至，Thor半勃的阴茎抵在他的唇边，在他脸上拍打几下，然后不由分说的往他嘴里塞。Thor的尺寸太大，将他的嘴角撑到裂开，嘴唇上每一个干燥的裂口都在叫嚣着疼痛。

但神已经不再怜惜他，不再把他捧在手心。带着腥重味道的阴茎在他嘴里进出，逼得他的舌头不时去舔弄一下圆润的龟头来缓解嘴巴的酸痛。Thor还算温柔的浅浅戳刺，压在他的舌头上逗弄他的舌头。

“啊……”

口水虽然在分泌但似乎丝毫没有解决喉咙里烧成一团的火，Loki的脑袋发晕，含着Thor的阴茎僵硬的接受他的抽插。过了一会，Thor已经完全勃起的性器似乎是不满意这样浅浅的戳刺。他抓住他的黑发，按着他的后脑逼着他把粗壮的性器完全吞下。

Thor的耻毛让他干燥的嘴巴周围发痒，粗壮滚烫的性器压在他的喉咙上让他想要作呕，于是他的舌头根部的肌肉收缩着想把Thor赶出去。然而魔王沉浸在这份快感里，按着他的后脑逼着他给自己又做了多次深喉。

Thor往下看，看到的是Loki泛红的绿色眼睛，水汪汪的似乎含着泪水，而在他嘴里进出的，则是自己的性器。他在干他那张充满谎言的嘴，让他除了谎言之外也为他服务。

“我以为你的嘴巴是真的很想要服侍我。”

“唔唔。”

Loki说不出话来，他两颊发酸，下巴被Thor捏的很疼，而虚弱的身体仿佛置身于地狱，有火要将他焚烧殆尽。Thor一点也没有察觉他的难受，或者说是以为他的难受是装出来的，他固执的在他的嘴里抽插，捣着他敏感的喉咙，直到腥气的白浊液体浇在他的喉咙上。

“不许吐出来。”

Thor捂着他的嘴，逼着他下咽，然而翻涌的腥气让他反胃，他昨天滴水未进又被Thor折磨了一夜，没有清洗导致发烧，所以他很不给面子的吐了出来。

魔王怒不可遏，掐着他的脖子拉开他的腿又要顶入，里面残留的液体流出来，沾湿他的大腿内侧。

“Thor，我很难受……”

Loki发烫的手掌抓上Thor的胳膊，眼睛里满是拒绝。他大部分时间都微微发凉的身体现在滚烫，而他的神志也在一点点抽离。最终他合上了眼睛，倒在Thor怀里。

“Loki，你要清楚我再也不会被你拙劣的谎言骗到了。”

Thor不以为然，小信徒曾经用过各种谎言来欺骗他，骗他说生病了，让他匆匆赶到他的房间却发现他正光着脚坐在窗台上乱晃。还因为自己骗到了神明而洋洋得意。

他那个时候沉迷于他洋洋得意的表情，所以一次又一次心甘情愿的上当受骗。

但是现在不会了。

可是Loki似乎打定主意要装下去，无论他怎么推都不睁开眼。Thor这才注意到他浑身的皮肤都在泛红，嘴唇已经干裂起皮，试探他额头的温度发现烫的怕人。

“Loki！”

魔王慌了神，似乎才意识到自己的暴行，抱着Loki不知所措的大喊他的名字。他不敢想象，假如Loki从他的生命消失会怎样。

不过还好，他曾经是个神，他拥有可以治愈别人的力量。

Loki被Thor放到温水里洗干净身体，用柔软的绒布包裹着抱回床上，Thor亲吻他的额头，然后释放神力围绕在他的身边。

“Thor……”

Loki低喃一声，无意识的往Thor那边靠了靠，神的治愈力量让他舒服，虽然堕神的神力会大打折扣，但这也让他感觉舒服不少。

喉咙里一直燃烧着的火终于被送到口里的清凉液体压灭些许，Loki满足的坠入睡眠的黑暗中。而Thor再次把他小心翼翼的抱在怀里。

似乎怀抱让猫咪感到舒适，Loki蜷起身体缩在Thor怀里，又喊了一遍他的名字。

为什么你在梦里会喊我的名字，而却不爱我呢？


	4. Chapter 4

Loki颤抖着睫毛醒来的时候，魔王正握着他的手，身体歪曲成一个难受的姿势小心翼翼的把他护在怀里又不过多的接触到他。他这时才仔细的打量起堕魔之后的神王大人起来，身上围绕着的荣光消失殆尽，取而代之的一股阴翳之气，面容没有过多变化但眉毛中央多了鲜红的神堕标记，金色的长发凌乱的到处飞扬，不再像之前整齐的梳起。

他一开始就只是想投机取巧获得神力，他有自信他能欺骗过任何一个神，他也有自信能够让神为他沉沦。但他只是没有想到，堕神前那个温柔傻气的神袛会变得这样阴暗而不可测，Loki现在还能感受到自己被无节制侵犯的地方的疼痛。

这也激起他的怒气，猫的不屈服的天性让他更加不愿服从于Thor，哪怕他的力量对他来说微乎其微。但假如用逼迫的方法，那直至死亡，Loki都不会向Thor低下头颅。

也许现在就是杀死对方的好机会，Loki握紧了拳头，绿色的瞳孔死死的盯着Thor的脸。

但他迟迟没有动手，感受到神袛要醒来，Loki慌忙闭上眼睛，伪装出自己还没有醒的样子，而后他感觉到Thor亲吻了他的额头，探了他的温度，又将身上的被子替他拢好。

魔王小心翼翼的下了床，生怕吵醒他的小猫。

Loki再次睁眼的时候已经有人给他准备好了清水和食物，衣服也变成正常的款式。仆人对Thor的去向不提一词，Loki也三天没有见到他。

对一个占满了所有生活的人一下子抽离的诸多不习惯，Loki压抑着自己想问Thor去了哪里的冲动，同时又唾弃自己为什么要犯贱去想一个囚禁自己的人。

脚上的镣铐已经被解下，但伤痕还在，他拥有自由，却还是不能出偌大的宫殿。Thor让人拿给他书籍，里面还都是有关神的记载。

然而这终究是反常的，并且猫又具有致命的好奇心。于是趁人不注意，Loki变回了原型——一只黑色小猫，顺着墙角利用帷幔的掩护一路搜寻到Thor的所在。

Thor一个人坐在地上，身边是竖七倒八的酒瓶，成为魔王的好处就是不用像神那样克制，也不需要再听谁的祈祷和为谁发放福音。

酒气大的Loki皱起鼻子，他丝毫不怀疑他就这样喝了三天酒，旁边酒瓶的数量更是证实了这一点，因为无论是神还是魔，都不如普通凡人那样容易醉。

是他曾经牵着神的手带他去到人间的酒馆，在灯红酒绿里诱导神的放纵，也是他教他学会喝那些解愁的液体。

绕到Thor旁边，Loki小心翼翼的查探对方的情况。发现Thor已经是手撑着头神志不清的样子，Loki大胆的伸出前爪搭在他的腿上，然后慢慢爬到他的怀里。

已经失去判断力的Thor就那么呆呆的看着黑色的猫咪爬上他的腿，甩着尾巴拍打他的胳膊。他似乎没有把眼前的猫和Loki想到一起去，因为Loki真实的本体状态比这大的多，像一只豹，况且对他不屑一顾的人又怎么可能过来看他。这也许是哪里跑来的小猫，Thor没轻没重的在黑猫头上撸了一把，然后对着它喃喃自语。

“cat，why not he love me？”

 

我听见他的祈祷，他用温柔的嗓音说着甜言蜜语，向我倾诉着爱意，向我剖白着内心。所以我为他而来，哪怕他不像其他信徒那样眼中只是敬仰和爱意，而是更加生动的光芒。我可以爱他，哪怕被他欺骗，我可以爱他，哪怕被他玩弄，我可以爱他，哪怕被他嘲笑。可我唯独不能接受，他不爱我。

怀里的猫叫了一声，Thor才意识到自己已经掐住了它脆弱的脖颈，暴戾和杀戮已经取代了他曾经的仁慈和善良。于是他松开手，把它从腿上赶下去，又开启一瓶酒仰脖灌下去。

Loki跳回地上，甩了甩尾巴就走了。

 

片刻后，黑色长卷发的绿眸少女赤足而来，坐在他的身边，拿走他手里的酒瓶喝了一口，然后抓着他的金发亲了上来，柔软的唇舔开他的唇然后把酒液喂进去。丁香小舌溜进他的嘴里到处捣乱，Thor被酒精麻痹的舌头只能木讷的回应着他。

少女柔软的身体贴着Thor的胸膛，叉开腿坐在他的身上，用私密之地磨蹭着男人巨大的欲望。Thor用胳膊圈住身上人纤细的腰身，继续忘我的加深这个吻。

“Loki？”

“嗯……”

淡淡的绿光从少女的指尖发出，魔王的眼神重新变得不清明。Loki伸出手指抚过他的眼皮，Thor乖乖的闭上眼睛。Loki品尝到他嘴里酒味的苦涩，又感受到他灼热的体温。

Thor宽大的手掌摸过Loki的后背，几乎让他全身酥麻。他的女体可比男体敏感的多。

“啊唔……”

Loki扯下腰带系住Thor的眼睛，后者顺着她敞开的衣服一直往下亲吻，最后舔咬圆润的胸脯，含住她涨起的乳头，啧啧吸允。快感让Loki呻吟出声，忍不住按着他的后脑索求更多。魔王一边吸允她的一个乳头，一边用手把玩另一个，将雪白的肉团捏的变形。

下体已经因为性欲而不停的分泌出蜜液，Thor光是隔着衣服顶她就能让她呻吟。淫水浸透了那一小块面料，于是她拉下Thor的裤子，用对方粗壮的阴茎在自己花穴附近磨蹭。

“Loki……”

Thor喊着她的名字撞进他的体内，一瞬间她以为自己的法术没有奏效，但又想到或许神袛只是本能的呢喃他的名字，于是她尖叫一声，就与堕神徜徉在欲望之海当中。

Loki抱着Thor的脖子，用女体享受着性交的欢愉，但却想着要如何不让Thor发现这件事。

她在最后施法让Thor晕过去，拔出她体内的性器然后收拾好现场。

 

等到Thor因为这事来对他发问的时候，他只是拢着衣服冷笑。

“您该不会以为，我还会变成以前那个可笑的模样去讨好你吧？”

“我……”

“倘若您做了和别人的春梦，或者和别人上床转移了兴趣，还请放了我。”

肉眼可见Thor眼里的受伤和腾然而上的怒气，Loki警惕的退了一步但又被掐住了脖子。Thor很爱掐他这个脆弱的部位。

“我永远，永远，不会放了你。”

“那请您试试。”

Loki扯出嘲讽的微笑面对魔王狰狞的脸，他就仗着对方不敢伤害他而肆意妄为。果然Thor在看到他眼底因为疼痛而氤氲的水雾时就立刻松了手。

“你不会有离开我的机会，就算是死，我也会去地狱把你的魂魄抓出来。”


	5. Chapter 5

堕魔

 

Sif偷偷过来找昔日好友Thor的时候发现他已经眼中尽是疲惫，堕魔的印记在他身上愈发明显，失去了往日的荣光，现在看起来只是一个失意的魔王。Sif站到他身边，顺着他的目光向前看去，另一栋阁楼的窗户里有那个他为之堕魔的身影。

黑发的妖精捧着书静静的翻阅，因为舒服而没有收起黑色的耳朵，毛茸茸的随着风吹轻轻的摆动。

也难怪天神不心动，sif收回目光害怕自己也一不小心沉沦于此，但对好友的状况她十分担忧。于是她走过去，准备找Loki好好谈谈。

“你是他的新欢？”

Loki收起那本福音书抱在手上，刻薄的开口。撕掉甜言蜜语的信徒伪装的他刻薄又尖酸，墨绿色的眼睛光是毫无波澜的看着sif就让她感觉到了他深深的不屑，女神从来没有被这样对待，当即有些气愤。

“我只是作为他的朋友来找你说话。”

“哦？他自己不会说话么，需要您来代劳。”

“你要是不喜欢他，就放过他。”

Sif强忍着怒意开口，Loki言语里的嘲讽几乎实质化，假如不是看在Thor的份上，她一定会处死这不知好歹的生物。

放过？听罢这话的Loki垂眸整理着袖子，有意无意的让sif看到他手腕上已经变黑的伤痕——那是之前手铐留下的。

“是谁不放过谁呢？”

“......”

“你是想让他回去么，再次成为那个高高在上的神？”

Loki这次没有再用“您”来称呼他，刚刚用来博取同情的表情一收瞬间就是狡猾得意的笑容，他知道刚刚的伤痕一提醒了她自己在Thor心里多么重要，二也让她对他产生同情。可这不代表狡猾的猫咪看不出女神心里对Thor那点心思。

让他重新回到那个高高在上的位置，和你在一起？

想都不要想，因为我而坠落神坛的人怎么可能会为其他人回去？  
-

 

“你有新欢了。”

当Thor再次踏入Loki房间的时候，在听到他脚步声的第一时间Loki就把这个肯定句抛给他，声音不大但足够让他听清。

“你在意？”

Thor从身后搂住他，一手禁锢着他的胳膊，一手挑开他的衣服扣子摸进去，今天Loki穿了一件黑色立领长衬衫，一直遮到大腿中央，腿就光裸着。Loki抬脚后踹，被Thor用腿夹住。魔王强硬的按着他的后背让他弯腰，然后把他的手反剪到背后抓住。

掀开Loki的衣服下摆发现什么都没穿的Thor轻笑一声，揉捏了几下对方白嫩的屁股之后，Thor抬起手，然后重重的下落，啪，清脆的声音让还在挣扎的Loki愣了一下。他居然被Thor打了屁股。然而Thor没等他有接受的时间就很快落下第二巴掌，第三巴掌......

清晰的打屁股的声音在耳边回响，Loki忘了挣扎，逐渐委屈的染红眼眶。他居然敢打他，他偷偷去找其他女神他居然敢打他。

Loki咬住嘴唇不出声，但逮着机会就往Thor腿上踹。

“我的小猫不听话，难道不应该受点惩罚么？”

Thor俯身舔Loki的脖子，又湿又痒，Loki侧着身躲避却是缩进Thor怀里。Thor抓住他，手指在已经被打红了的臀瓣上划过，然后直接破开干涩的穴口插进去。他已经放过了他好几天 ，现在该连本带利往回讨了。

被突然进入的Loki本能的收缩自己夹紧Thor的手指，但很快又被他的手指操开。Thor一边用手指操着他一边从他的耳垂一路舔咬到脖子，强迫他回头和他接吻。

Loki腿软的靠在Thor身上，他能感觉到灼热的性器顶在他的腿根处。

“Thor唔......”

Thor用另一只手抓住了他挺立的性器上下套弄，用手指摩挲着前面的马眼，指腹粗糙的纹路摩挲在最敏感的部位，Loki忍不住伸手抓了一下Thor的胳膊。

然而Thor没有停下来，他把他按在窗台上，大开着窗户，而他从身后进入，狠狠的顶弄他。

Loki手指泛白的抓住窗台，即使明白应该不会有什么人会看见他们，但他还是下意识的害怕有人发现他正在被按着腰操弄。于是他咬着牙，控制住表情，不至于太难看。

Thor把他整个人搂进怀里，用力的顶着他，每一下都抽出大半再一下子顶入。

“叫出来。”

Thor温暖的手掌隔着布料覆盖在他的胸前，搓揉着他的胸膛，让他又一个敏感地带起火。低沉的声音在他的耳边一点一点引诱，Loki忍不住听话的叫出来。

这次的Thor比之前都温柔不少，也许是因为太过求而不得的失意，他既仔细又温柔的亲吻他，抚慰他。虽然操他的时候还保留着野蛮的力道，但却每一下都填补了他的空虚。

没有多久，Loki就情动的不顾一切的呻吟，他完全被Thor操软了身子，只能依附在他身上。

“Loki，你也是爱我的是吗？”

“不啊……Thor，Thor……”

Thor在他快要释放的时候问他这个问题，手上的动作停止，指腹堵住他的马眼。濒临高潮的Loki难耐的扭着身子祈求着，甚至夹紧自己的身体来讨好Thor。

Thor开始往外抽自己的性器，一点一点，到最后只留下一点儿在他体内不深不浅的戳刺，每次都轻轻擦过他的敏感点又不光顾。把在情欲中的小猫折磨到满脸泪水。

“Thor……”

Loki乞求着，呢喃他的名字然后用屁股去蹭他的下体，自己主动的往里吞。

“你真过分。”

坚持不到最后就投降的Thor骂了一声，抱紧了他又狠狠操进去，手上也加快动作撸动着Loki的性器，最后控制着两人一起射出来。

Loki并没有意识到自己的失态，性爱和高潮让他倍感疲累，他就一直赖在Thor的怀里没有起来。

最后Thor一把抱起他把他放到床上，擦干净他的双腿然后亲吻他的额头。

“好好休息。”

Thor整理好衣服准备离开，他已经发现了Loki的另一个谎言。他不过是仗着自己永远离不开他而有恃无恐而已，那他就要给他危机感。

Loki躺在床上看着Thor，没有想到他居然能那么干脆的就离开。今天他曾经可能缔结婚姻的女神刚来找了他，他晚上就可以对他放手。所以他也没有那么重要。

 

强烈的危机感让猫不安起来。


	6. Chapter 6

堕魔 六

猫一种脾气古怪的生物，所以猫妖也是。

Thor已经从sif那里学会了治猫的办法，Loki的推测是对的，sif的确喜欢Thor，不过那是曾经，在发现Thor和她确实没有半点可能之后，女神干脆又洒脱的放手了。不过精明的女神还是看出一二，知道了Loki心中真正的想法，于是顺手推舟帮了他一把。

“我只是不想你看起来像个无家可归的金毛犬，别谢我。”

Thor谨记sif教他的办法，每天去和Loki呆一会，给他送点新鲜玩意，只有偶尔时候才会和他做爱，然后晚上就离开，哪怕Loki表情里有点失落和不舍都咬牙离开。Thor简直都不相信自己的自控力，然而如此过了几天都没见更进一步的成效也让他怀疑是不是Loki真的心里没有他，是sif判断错了。

就在Thor要破功的前一天晚上，Loki抓住了他。Loki的力气大的惊人，仿佛赌气一般的掐住他的手腕，然后把刚准备出门的Thor往回扯，然后一脚踹上了门。在Loki哄着Thor的那些日子里，他总是表现的虽然乖张但是礼貌。

可现在截然不同，不安已经让他的小猫整个儿烦躁起来，炸开毛的尾巴像鞭子一样抽在他的胳膊上。Loki把Thor摔到墙上，然后不由分说的就凑过去咬住了他的嘴，连亲带咬的很快就让血腥味充满了两个人的口腔。

“Thor，就算我不爱你，那你也只能是我的。”

本来应该是威胁的口气在此刻听来却像是满腹委屈，Thor心软的刚准备去拍拍他的后背安抚他却立刻被掐住了脖子。Loki尖利的指甲撕开他身上的衣服，然后掐着他的脖子跨坐到他的腰上，翠绿色的瞳孔盯着他，危险的眯成一条缝。

然而发飙的猫只是伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇就俯身含住了他的乳头，灵巧的舌头绕着乳尖一下又一下的画圈圈，吸允的时候还不轻不重的用牙咬他。Thor被这份主动撩的口干舌燥，而压在颈动脉上的尖指甲提醒他老实点，于是他只能躺着，看Loki如何魅惑至极的用舌头舔弄他的乳头。

“Loki......”

Loki没有理他，反而一路下舔到他腰腹部位，用牙撕开他的裤子。小小尖尖的兽牙撞到阴茎上，有点疼，但这一点不影响他又硬又烫。尤其是Loki宛如道歉般的舔了舔牙磕到的地方，Thor第一反应是脏话，第二反应才是感谢sif。不过现在，什么都不重要了。

难得的是自己主动替Thor咬，Loki舔的很慢，并且看架势他并不是想要把那个大家伙吞进去。Thor的双手无处安放，一下一下的摸着Loki柔软的头发。他可以反抗，但是他能够预见他反抗之后的结果。

Loki抬头用腰带捆住了Thor的双手，然后重新跨坐到他腰上。但是他用了女体，让Thor的呼吸一窒，这和他上次梦里的一样.......答案呼之欲出，无论什么形态的Loki都能让他心跳加速。

女体的自带润滑让他很快就含下Thor的大家伙，丰满的胸部撑开衣服随着他动作不停蹭在Thor胸膛。Thor感觉自己要流鼻血了，Loki体内又湿又热，水声咕叽咕叽的在耳边暧昧的响。Loki一边动作着一边搂住了Thor的脖子在他耳边呻吟，女体实在太敏感了，他只是想借点这个形态的水润滑一下罢了。

“你动......”

抬高屁股让Thor滑出之后Loki恢复了男身，现在他的屁股已经湿透了，Thor手上的束缚也被他解开。Thor毫不犹豫的接受这场邀请，将手指就着刚刚的液体插进Loki体内，草草扩张后就向内挺进。

“啊—”

Loki曲起腿抽着冷气适应Thor，然而后者迫不及待的抽插起来，让他只能抓住对方的胳膊来保持平衡。

“慢，慢一点.......”

“是你今天太诱人了，Loki。”

Thor按住Loki的后背，把他整个人拉进怀里，大开大合的肏弄着。Loki浑身发软，只好攀附着Thor。

“Loki，说点我想听的。”

魔王在最后关头停下来，抓住不满的猫的腰，说点魔王想听的魔王才会继续。Loki皱眉的惯性想反唇相讥，但是在看到Thor的眼睛的时候又止住了，偏过头去不想理Thor。Thor很快用力的顶了他一下，让他尖叫出声。

“Thor，”

“嗯，快说。”

Thor抬起Loki的屁股缓缓往外退，Loki下意识的夹紧身体想要挽留。他以为Thor又要像之前一样把他丢着不管，忍不住有点着急。然而Thor没有，只是退出大半然后不快不慢的浅浅戳刺，偶尔擦过他的前列腺，但是始终不完全满足他。

Loki最终张开口狠狠的咬住了Thor的胳膊，留下一串小血洞。

“我想要，Thor，求你了。”

“说我最想听的。”

凑过去吻了吻Loki的嘴角，Thor一点也不介意自己胳膊上的血洞，相反他的心情是这段时间最好的一次。他终于认清楚了Loki的心。

“你做梦，我一点也不爱你。”

听完这话的Thor大笑起来，抓住Loki的腰把他顶到墙上快速的抽插起来。很多时候，猫的话都要当反话来听。

Loki用腿盘住Thor防止自己掉下去，手扯着他的金发想叫他慢一点。但是魔王完全不听他的意见，直到把他操的再也叫不出声都没有打算放过他。

“Thor！”

“可我爱你。”

Thor把脑袋埋到Loki的颈窝，他今天本来已经打算了不管Loki会不会有反应他都要放弃这个计划，无论如何，他都是要和他过一辈子的。

“我知道。”

高潮的感觉让Loki双目失神，眼睛有点对不上焦的摸了摸Thor的脸庞，这是他从高塔之上诱惑下来的神。他骗他千万次，他都选择相信。所以他和他说一次真话。

“我也爱你。”


	7. Chapter 7

堕魔 六

猫一种脾气古怪的生物，所以猫妖也是。

Thor已经从sif那里学会了治猫的办法，Loki的推测是对的，sif的确喜欢Thor，不过那是曾经，在发现Thor和她确实没有半点可能之后，女神干脆又洒脱的放手了。不过精明的女神还是看出一二，知道了Loki心中真正的想法，于是顺手推舟帮了他一把。

“我只是不想你看起来像个无家可归的金毛犬，别谢我。”

Thor谨记sif教他的办法，每天去和Loki呆一会，给他送点新鲜玩意，只有偶尔时候才会和他做爱，然后晚上就离开，哪怕Loki表情里有点失落和不舍都咬牙离开。Thor简直都不相信自己的自控力，然而如此过了几天都没见更进一步的成效也让他怀疑是不是Loki真的心里没有他，是sif判断错了。

就在Thor要破功的前一天晚上，Loki抓住了他。Loki的力气大的惊人，仿佛赌气一般的掐住他的手腕，然后把刚准备出门的Thor往回扯，然后一脚踹上了门。在Loki哄着Thor的那些日子里，他总是表现的虽然乖张但是礼貌。

可现在截然不同，不安已经让他的小猫整个儿烦躁起来，炸开毛的尾巴像鞭子一样抽在他的胳膊上。Loki把Thor摔到墙上，然后不由分说的就凑过去咬住了他的嘴，连亲带咬的很快就让血腥味充满了两个人的口腔。

“Thor，就算我不爱你，那你也只能是我的。”

本来应该是威胁的口气在此刻听来却像是满腹委屈，Thor心软的刚准备去拍拍他的后背安抚他却立刻被掐住了脖子。Loki尖利的指甲撕开他身上的衣服，然后掐着他的脖子跨坐到他的腰上，翠绿色的瞳孔盯着他，危险的眯成一条缝。

然而发飙的猫只是伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇就俯身含住了他的乳头，灵巧的舌头绕着乳尖一下又一下的画圈圈，吸允的时候还不轻不重的用牙咬他。Thor被这份主动撩的口干舌燥，而压在颈动脉上的尖指甲提醒他老实点，于是他只能躺着，看Loki如何魅惑至极的用舌头舔弄他的乳头。

“Loki......”

Loki没有理他，反而一路下舔到他腰腹部位，用牙撕开他的裤子。小小尖尖的兽牙撞到阴茎上，有点疼，但这一点不影响他又硬又烫。尤其是Loki宛如道歉般的舔了舔牙磕到的地方，Thor第一反应是脏话，第二反应才是感谢sif。不过现在，什么都不重要了。

难得的是自己主动替Thor咬，Loki舔的很慢，并且看架势他并不是想要把那个大家伙吞进去。Thor的双手无处安放，一下一下的摸着Loki柔软的头发。他可以反抗，但是他能够预见他反抗之后的结果。

Loki抬头用腰带捆住了Thor的双手，然后重新跨坐到他腰上。但是他用了女体，让Thor的呼吸一窒，这和他上次梦里的一样.......答案呼之欲出，无论什么形态的Loki都能让他心跳加速。

女体的自带润滑让他很快就含下Thor的大家伙，丰满的胸部撑开衣服随着他动作不停蹭在Thor胸膛。Thor感觉自己要流鼻血了，Loki体内又湿又热，水声咕叽咕叽的在耳边暧昧的响。Loki一边动作着一边搂住了Thor的脖子在他耳边呻吟，女体实在太敏感了，他只是想借点这个形态的水润滑一下罢了。

“你动......”

抬高屁股让Thor滑出之后Loki恢复了男身，现在他的屁股已经湿透了，Thor手上的束缚也被他解开。Thor毫不犹豫的接受这场邀请，将手指就着刚刚的液体插进Loki体内，草草扩张后就向内挺进。

“啊—”

Loki曲起腿抽着冷气适应Thor，然而后者迫不及待的抽插起来，让他只能抓住对方的胳膊来保持平衡。

“慢，慢一点.......”

“是你今天太诱人了，Loki。”

Thor按住Loki的后背，把他整个人拉进怀里，大开大合的肏弄着。Loki浑身发软，只好攀附着Thor。

“Loki，说点我想听的。”

魔王在最后关头停下来，抓住不满的猫的腰，说点魔王想听的魔王才会继续。Loki皱眉的惯性想反唇相讥，但是在看到Thor的眼睛的时候又止住了，偏过头去不想理Thor。Thor很快用力的顶了他一下，让他尖叫出声。

“Thor，”

“嗯，快说。”

Thor抬起Loki的屁股缓缓往外退，Loki下意识的夹紧身体想要挽留。他以为Thor又要像之前一样把他丢着不管，忍不住有点着急。然而Thor没有，只是退出大半然后不快不慢的浅浅戳刺，偶尔擦过他的前列腺，但是始终不完全满足他。

Loki最终张开口狠狠的咬住了Thor的胳膊，留下一串小血洞。

“我想要，Thor，求你了。”

“说我最想听的。”

凑过去吻了吻Loki的嘴角，Thor一点也不介意自己胳膊上的血洞，相反他的心情是这段时间最好的一次。他终于认清楚了Loki的心。

“你做梦，我一点也不爱你。”

听完这话的Thor大笑起来，抓住Loki的腰把他顶到墙上快速的抽插起来。很多时候，猫的话都要当反话来听。

Loki用腿盘住Thor防止自己掉下去，手扯着他的金发想叫他慢一点。但是魔王完全不听他的意见，直到把他操的再也叫不出声都没有打算放过他。

“Thor！”

“可我爱你。”

Thor把脑袋埋到Loki的颈窝，他今天本来已经打算了不管Loki会不会有反应他都要放弃这个计划，无论如何，他都是要和他过一辈子的。

“我知道。”

高潮的感觉让Loki双目失神，眼睛有点对不上焦的摸了摸Thor的脸庞，这是他从高塔之上诱惑下来的神。他骗他千万次，他都选择相信。所以他和他说一次真话。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
